


Pills

by Wallwalker



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really don't want to take that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pills

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [30_kisses](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses) at Livejournal.

"I really don't want to take that."

"What?"

"Well, it smells weird, and it looks too big to swallow properly..."

"You just have to drink a lot of water, ok? And we've already talked about the smell."

"But-"

"Besides, I showed you the list of ingredients and explained it all to you, so you know it's got to be safe. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, you know."

"Well..."

"Please take it, ok? I mean, it's good for you!"

"So are greens, and you know that I hate -"

"Oh, come on... this won't taste that bad. Look, I'll give you a kiss if you'll take this, ok?"

"Huh?"

"I said I'll give you a kiss! So please, won't you take it? I mean, it's very important that you get plenty of calcium, so I made it especially for you..."

"Oh, all right... but I do wonder why Bowman ever thought it was a good idea to teach you Advanced Compounding."

"Hey!" Leon blustered as Rena took the pill and swallowed it, grimacing as she washed it down with a large glass of water. "I'm great at Compounding, ok? Even _he_ said so!"

She smiled, once the pill had gone down. "I know, Leon. You're the best at _everything._"

He heard the exaggeration in her voice and knew that she was making fun of him, and had just drawn himself up to his full (thought unimpressive) height to give her a piece of his mind - but then she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You owe me a kiss, remember?" she said, smiling.

And then everything was fine.


End file.
